1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, an electro-optical device and a method of producing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel (display section) including an element substrate having pixel electrodes and switching elements, such as TFTs (thin-film transistors), to control the pixel electrodes disposed in a matrix form between a plurality of data lines and scanning lines that cross each other, an opposing substrate having an electrode opposing the pixel electrodes, and liquid crystals disposed between both of these substrates. The switching elements are electrically connected to the data lines to supply image signals and the scanning lines to successively apply scanning signals. A data line drive circuit and a scanning line drive circuit to open and close the switching elements and to control the liquid crystal display are provided at areas situated outside of and near the liquid crystal display panel.
In the related liquid crystal display device, in addition to the scanning line drive circuit and the data line drive circuit, various function elements, such as various sensors and various circuits (IC), are exclusively externally mounted on areas situated outside of and near the liquid crystal display panel.
This related art device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-80314 (page 6, FIG. 1).